


Goodbyes

by Avnger



Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Marvel Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avnger/pseuds/Avnger
Summary: In which, the reader ask Bucky for relationship advice and he ends up telling them stories/advice when he use to date, Steve Rogers.





	Goodbyes

“Hey Bucky can we talk?”

You stood at the entrance of Bucky’s room as he wrote in his journal. He sat at the end of his bed and he looks up to meet your gaze. “Sure.” Is all he says as he finishes a final thought and places the book on his nightstand. You’d often had late night conversation with him but this time it was different, you had to tell him something that’s be bothering you since you saw a specific someone. “I know this isn’t our regular routine and I apologize in advance, you probably just woke up and was getting ready to start your day and here I am about to put a ton on you.” He chuckles as he makes his way to his closet. “Correct, but you know I always have time for you.” You smile at his response. “And I owe you a box of thin mints.” He smiles widely and point a finger at you. “Almost forgot.” You scoff as you sat where he was sitting moments ago. “Anyways. As what I came here for... I need advice.”

He grabs a plain black shirt and throws it on the bed, he turns to look at you with a confused frown. “Out of all people who are alright with their minds... you come to the least functional one?” You glare and say as he goes back to digging in his closet. “It’s not just any advice... it’s dating.. advice.” You lowered your voice at the last two words. Grabbing a pair of denim jeans and his signature jacket he turns to you wide eyes. You could see a little hope in his eyes. “Now that.. I can help you with.” You turn around quickly as he starts to change. “Tell me about them.” You sigh and look down at your hands, as you play with your fingers nervously you speak. “They’re different .. in a good way. They make my heart flutter and everything they do it makes my heart race.. like I want to protect them.” You feel the bed sink next to you and you turn around. Bucky puts on his combat boots and says. “When I was with Steve.. that’s how I felt. The urge to be there for him and always protect him.” You didn’t say anything since this was the first time you hear him talk about Steve so openly. “He would hate it since it was the time he wasn’t Captain America, he was just Steve. So, of course I’d be worried.. he’d go on and try to get himself killed. I’d blame Sarah for his ambition to defend the people who couldn’t. She would have been proud of her rebellious son.” He chuckles softly.

“Who’s Sarah?” Bucky frowns and stand from his spot. “An amazing woman, Steve’s mom.” You nod. “I’m guessing Steve got it from her, huh?” Bucky nods. “Sarah has been through a lot... Joseph, Steve’s dad, would abuse them... since he lost his job he drank constantly and let his anger out on them.” Bucky put on his jacket as he looked himself in the mirror of his dresser. “Steve learned to never back down a fight, not to show fear, to always stand up.” Always stand up. You smile softly. “I can do this all day.. I guess that does come from a meaningful place.” Bucky chuckles. “Yeah. So let me tell you this.” He crouches in front of you and takes your hands in his. “The point I was trying to get to was, take the shot. This person sparked something in you and for that reason you gotta go after them.. it’s gonna take time but...” he fumbles his words as you chuckle. “I see your point.. even if they don’t like me back.. I’ll always have they’re back. Cause they mean something to me.”

He nods. “Sometimes the people we want we just gotta let go.” He says as it feels he telling himself more than telling you. You squeeze his hand. “I’m sorry.” He squeezes your hands back and places a kiss on one of them. “Nothing to be sorry about kid. I got you, you’re like a little sister, you’re my family.” You pull him into a hug as he almost looses his balance. “Alright, Barnes. Don’t go all sentimental on me.” He laughs as he wraps his arms around you. “Sure kid.”

•

“Their name is Robin.” You say through the com as you stand patrol of a new hydra base. “Like.. Batman and Robin?” You prevent an eye roll as Sam joins the channel. “Who invited you, Wilson?” He gasps as you hear Bucky laugh. “Listen, I’m their mentor and I can easily help you out.. only if you allow me to.” You sigh as you lean on to a big rock. “That’s what I thought, spill.” Bucky scoffs as you go back into position. “Sam, if your love advice is as good as you always imply it to be, why don’t you have a girlfriend?” You laugh as you feel Sam roll his eyes. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t dumped for some old pus-“

“Why are you guys on this channel!? The hydra base is evacuating!” Robin’s voice spoke through the channel as we all sprung in action. “Robin take the floor, Bucky you cover her, y/n cover the back of the building, I’ll cover the sky.” You nod as you make your way behind the building. Trying your hardest not to get caught you see there is no one covering the back. Odd. “Bucky do you copy?” He responds instantly. “The back of the building is unguarded, I feel like it’s a trap.” He tells you not to go to wait till Robin has fully entered the building. “I’m moving in, over.” “Y/n! Don’t engage!” He hisses through the com, ignoring him you mute the audio. “Is she hurt badly?” You hear someone say. “Badly.” You hear someone respond. Your head pounds as you eternally scream at the pain your feeling. “This is bad, Sam. She’s not breathing.” You slowly fall unconscious.

Next thing you know you wake up in a bright room, music playing softly as your eyes focus from the light. On your right you see Robin sleeping in a chair, they look so pretty... she was in her normal form.. you missed seeing them like that. To your left you saw Bucky. He slept soundly on a sofa with a blanket around him. You stretched your arm out to only wince as pain shoots up the side of your head. Bucky quickly wakes up alarming Robin. “Are you okay?” He says quickly as him and Robin go to your side. It took you moments to speak which felt like minutes. “Y/n? Hey... you remember us right, doll?” You nod. “I- what happens.” Bucky sighs in relief as Robin closes their eyes for a moment.

“You got hurt pretty badly...” I look over at robin. “Hey.” You grab their hand. “Are you okay?” They look at you surprised removing your hand from theirs. “I’m- y/n a bullet went through your head and your asking me if I’m okay?” I look at them taken back. Bucky holds my hand as he knows how I’m feeling. “I’m okay now... you went in by yourself.” They scoff. “I shifted into a guard, y/n! I was safe. You entered unaware that they were waiting for you.” You frown. You look over at Bucky. “Can you leave us alone for a moment.” He nods as he squeezes your hand for the last time and leaves the room. Robin was mad and you couldn’t blame her. “I’m sorry.”, “You can’t always be the hero, y/n. Put yourself first, you can’t always save everyone you come across. Please.”

They say as they give you one last look and leave the room. You frown as you feel your heart sink. Bucky shortly enters with a frown on his face. “You alright?” You shake your head. “Any advice on how to get them to forgive me?” He shakes his head and pulls the seat Robin slept in closer to you. “This is Robin we’re talking about.” You sigh. “How’d you do it? How did you get Steve to forgive you when you made a mistake?” Bucky frowns as he looks down at his feet. “I gave him sometime... Robin isn’t Steve, y/n. They are-“, “They said I cant always be a hero... little did they know I did it for them.” You stay silent for a moment before laughing. “Oh god, they’re the Bucky to my Steve.” You cover your face as you let out a weak laugh. Bucky presses his lips into a thin line.

“Laugh it up, doll.” And you did. You had to make it up for Robin. “You know they didn’t leave your side the days you spent here.” You stopped laughing. “Days?” He nods. “Healing a wound like that is fatal and your lucky to be alive right now.” You stared at him. “So pull something like that again I’ll make sure you won’t wake up next time.” He says as he kisses the top of your head. You cringe. “Your advice sucks by the way.” He waves you off as he leave you in the room alone, to collect the remainder of your thoughts.


End file.
